1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to marking wallboard for properly locating openings for outlet boxes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for marking wallboard including a body with protruding marking pins and a periphery defining a template for marking an opening to accommodate an outlet box.
2. Discussion
In modern construction practice, wallboard of many different types are installed to provide a wall surface. Additionally, openings must be provided in the wallboard for electrical, phone, computer or television outlets that are installed in the walls. In order to provide access to previously installed outlet boxes for the placement of fixtures, it is necessary to cut box-fitting openings in the wallboard. The operation of cutting box-fitting openings requires precise measurements to properly locate and achieve a desired result. Currently, the process of locating openings is achieved by a series of measurements. This process is costly in terms of time and labor. Additionally, a plurality of measurements can often lead to errors in marking. An error in marking and subsequent cutting of an opening often causes the wallboard to be disposed of at great cost.
The present invention provides a device that properly locates openings in wallboard at the time of installation of the wallboard without taking measurements. Further, the present invention provides a template for marking the relative location of an installed wall outlet box on an uninstalled sheet of wallboard. Alternatively, the template marks the relative location of a multiple gang outlet on an uninstalled sheet of wallboard. Preferably, the present invention provides an apparatus that allows repeatable installation of an outlet box at a desired distance from the wall members.
The locating and template apparatus according to the present invention provides a body that releasably attaches to an outlet box. The body defines a template and a plurality of outwardly facing marking pins to permanently mark the outlet box location on the wallboard for effectively and accurately determining the location of the outlet box with respect to the installed position of the wallboard.